


Maid-to-Order

by Hot_Vanilla_Cream



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, when youre into being called a slut and a good girl so you gotta write both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Vanilla_Cream/pseuds/Hot_Vanilla_Cream
Summary: Gumi gets a new outfit.Lily always had a thing for maids.





	Maid-to-Order

When Gumi first bought the maid outfit, she didn't expect Lily to like it so much.

She remembered, with perfect clarity, the stilted, stuttering gasp that Lily had uttered upon seeing her in it for the first time. She remembered the way her eyes moved up and down her form, an undeniable look of need gleaming in them. She especially remembered the almost breathless request, whispered frantically in her ear: "Keep it on, _please._ "

And from there, things had escalated. It was no secret that Gumi liked being told what to do, and Lily couldn't resist the chance of having a pretty little maid to order around. At first, the orders were small - Gumi would be told what to wear (or, alternatively, what not to wear) underneath her dress, what to say when addressing Lily, where to move her tongue when things got heated. It was nice, she thought, just being able to relax and have Lily think for her. Being a maid for a day was fun, even if she wasn't really doing any cleaning.

The outfit was nice, too, though it was a bit on the modest side. Gumi thought Lily's joking complaints about it not being "slutty enough" were rather funny, but she couldn't say she disagreed. She had bought the dress and its accessories at a cheap costume shop on a whim, so it wasn't the most revealing thing in the world. Still, she liked wearing it, and Lily loved it, so she didn't mind the way it looked.

So when Lily asked for permission to make a few "minor" alterations, Gumi agreed. Though she didn't look like it, Lily was actually quite the seamstress behind her gruff butch exterior. She often joked that it was because she was so good with her fingers, usually prompting an exaggerated groan from Gumi in response. Of course, she couldn't deny it, and Lily knew that damn well, so Gumi granted her all the freedom to make little changes to her little maid costume.

But, goddammit, she really should have been more careful with her wording.

Gumi looked in the bathroom mirror, flushing heavily as she observed the skimpy adjustments that had been made to the outfit. The dress was shorter and low cut, just barely containing her breasts, and she was sure that she couldn't bend over without it giving a clear, full view of her-

She shuddered at the (admittedly very arousing) thought. She supposed that was the point, as this was no longer a "traditional" maid's outfit. No, it had been remade for a different purpose.

Quickly, she adjusted the black leather collar that was around her neck (the words "Property of Lily Masuda" engraved on the heart-shaped tags) and stepped into the bedroom, where her mistress awaited her.

"It's about time you showed up," Lily spoke first, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "You were takin' so long, I thought you might have gotten _distracted._ " The tone in which the words were spoken made it obvious what she was implying, and Gumi was once again reminded of the eager throbbing between her legs.

"N-no, Mistress," she said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "I would never keep you waiting, Mistress."

"Well, you sure as hell did a great job of it." Lily muttered sarcastically. "Now, get to work. Oh, and by the way..." She leaned in so that her face was mere inches away from Gumi's ear. "I hope you're not wearin' anything under that cute dress of yours."

She wasn't. That had been the plan. Of course Gumi would follow all of her orders. She needed to follow orders; it was a desire so primal and intense and filthy that she was already dripping at the thought, and fuck, she needed it now.

Gumi's job started off simple. Lily would command her to assume a suggestive pose, and she would comply obediently. After each one, she could hear, quite clearly, the snapping of Lily's phone camera as she took picture after picture.

"Smile, dollface," Lily cooed, "and spread those legs for me, will ya? There's a good girl."

Was it humiliating? Hell yes, but Gumi enjoyed it nonetheless. Each new bit of praise that was aimed at her caused her cheeks to flare up, sending a pleasurable jolt to her cunt. With every pose she made, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter, much to her embarrassment.

Eventually, though, Lily fell silent. Gumi was bent over the dresser, her legs spread apart ever so slightly, when it occurred to her that the usual comments about "enjoying the view" had ceased. Curiously, she was about to turn around, but was quickly halted by the feeling of hands firmly squeezing her bare backside. She gasped in surprise.

"What's goin' on over here?" a husky voice from behind her asked. Gumi felt her dress being lifted even more as she became more and more exposed to the woman behind her. "Oh, no. Are you wet?"

Gumi's voice nearly died in her throat as her heart began to flutter. She struggled to think of a response. "I...I- ah!" she interjected as she felt a sharp slap resound onto her soft, round ass.

"Naughty girl," Lily chastised sternly. "You are wet, aren't ya?"

Sparks went off inside Gumi's head as the rough treatment continued. She hastily huffed out a "Yes, Mistress," before she felt another smack.

Lily shook her head in feigned disapproval, a sardonic smirk tugging at the ends of her lips. "Shame on you, Gumi. I didn't know you were such a pervert."

The insult stung in the best way, and Gumi shuddered as she felt a chill go down her spine. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't - I-" She bit her lip and swallowed as Lily "accidentally" ran a finger over her slit. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah? I don't believe you," Lily purred, nipping lightly at Gumi's neck as she spoke. "I think I'm gonna have to do somethin' about all this, huh? Do you know what happens to perverted little maids like you, sweetheart?"

Gumi nodded. She knew all too well what awaited her, and it made her clit throb in shameful yet eager anticipation. "Yes, Mistress."

"Go ahead. Tell me. Tell me how dirty maids get punished."

"They...they get spanked, Mistress." Gumi had to grab tighter on to the dresser to keep herself from losing her composure and just begging for Lily to fuck her already. It was too early to lose her cool just yet, but goddammit, she was so horny.

"Damn right," Lily said, sitting down on the bed and patting her lap. "Get over here and get ready for your punishment, slut."

Gumi didn't waste any time. Her legs shook ever so slightly as she stumbled to lie on Lily's lap, sticking her ass in the air and burying her face into the sheets. Lily didn't start right away; instead, she spent a good few minutes just playing with the hem of her dress, occasionally caressing one of her soaked thighs. The suspense was maddening, but Gumi couldn't deny the fact that it was succeeding in turning her on even more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gumi felt the first slap send a wave of pain and pleasure to her cunt. Lily followed it up with another almost immediately, slapping both of her cheeks, one after the other.

"Bad girl." Lily chastised sternly, punctuating her sentence with another slap. "I bet ya got off to me orderin' you around. Is that why you became a maid? So you could be told what to do and then touch yourself to it later? Shoulda known you were such a fuckin' whore."

"Yes...! I mean, I am a whore, Mistress!" Gumi squirmed and fidgeted restlessly under Lily's strong arm, which was holding her down as the other one continued to smack her. It wasn't that she wanted the spanking to stop; It was just that she wanted to resist the urge to thrust upwards, closer to the hand that disciplined her.

_Smack._

"Damn, you were quick to admit that."

_Smack._

"At least you're not dumb enough to deny it."

_Smack._

"'Cause everyone already knows."

Gumi covered her face with her hands to hide her blush. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest at each new slap, each new sentence, each new insult directed at her.

"Do you have any idea how many people would love to be the one doin' this to you?" Lily murmured, tugging lightly on Gumi's hair. "You're always walkin' around, showin' off those tits of yours, makin' everybody stare at you. You think they don't know how much of a slut you are? You think they don't dream of bending you over and spanking your cute little ass to teach you a lesson?"

It wasn't true, of course; both of them knew it wasn't true. But the thought of so many eyes on her, all running up and down her body like she was some kind of toy for their amusement, made her sink her teeth into the blankets below her to suppress a groan of arousal. She would never allow anyone but Lily to touch her like this, but the way the words were whispered to her with such a low, seductive tone forced her to let out a soft, but still unmistakable, "Oh!"

The spanking stopped. "Was that a moan?"

Gumi didn't respond at first, but a sudden smack prompted her to. "Y-yes, Mistress!"

The arm that pinned her down slowly began to lose its grip. "I can't believe this. How am I supposed to punish you if it's only makin' you horny?" 

Gumi cautiously looked up and noticed Lily looking lost in thought. She seemed to notice the staring and smiled. "Y'know, I think what you really need is some relief."

Gumi's heart skipped a beat, but before she could voice her approval, she saw Lily reach down and pull out something from a nearby drawer. Her eyes widened as she pulled out an all-too-familiar box and produced two small, all-too-familiar devices. One of them was a vibrator, no bigger than her index finger, while the other was a remote.

"This should help." Lily said mischievously.

Gumi closed her eyes expectantly as the tiny toy was pushed between her lower lips at a frustratingly slow pace. She grunted when she finally felt the whole thing push its way into her, but relaxed as it ceased its entrance and came to a halt.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Gumi gave her Lily a questioning glance, trying to mask her impatience. "Mistress?"

Lily gave her an apathetic look. "Be patient, girly. Don't think that just because I'm doin' this to you doesn't mean you can just get off work."

She motioned for her to get up. Gumi did so hesitantly, not daring to ask what was going on. Almost immediately, she felt a buzzing sensation slowly begin to stir inside of her. She let out a brief shriek in response and had to grab on to the nearest stable object to support herself.

"What? I said I would relieve you, and that's what I'm doin'. You better not cum without my permission. Oh, and if you let that vibrator fall out, I won't let you cum at all."

Gumi swallowed hard. She knew from experience that the vibrator was only on its lowest setting so far, but she figured that it would naturally get more intense later on. That was part of the fun, though, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna say the safe word over something like this.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip as she resumed her previous job, Lily purring orders at her all the while. The vibrations were still present, but she could still keep relatively good control over her movements, though she couldn't stop her facial expressions from changing as each position caused a new kind of sensation to buzz inside her.

"Howzabout you try liftin' up that skirt for the camera, huh, dollface?" said Lily. "Good girl. Look at you, all stuffed up and still so needy. Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Gumi heard the mocking click of the camera and stifled a cry of pleasure. She loved being on display like this, in a weird, perverted way; it made her feel like she was loved and wanted and beautiful. Hearing Lily's praise only served to emphasize the arousal she felt at being so shamelessly slutty.

When the toy was set to medium, she gasped loudly as her legs began to shake again. She forced them closed in an attempt to keep the vibrator from falling out. Unfortunately (or fortunately, the little voice in the back of her mind told her), this only pushed it even further inside, and she moaned as she felt it rub against nearly every inch of her inner walls.

She was less shy about concealing her noises now, though she did at least try to keep them quiet. Her gait was shaky as she moved, and this seemed to make Lily nod in approval.

"Bend over the windowsill for me, like earlier on the dresser. Only this time, make sure your legs are spread all the way so I can get a good view of you."

Gumi blushed heavily as she did as she was told. Though it still felt awkward for her to spread her legs without letting the vibrator slip out, she managed to do it, and Lily seemed satisfied with the sight.

"L-like this, Mistress?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. It appeared to have the desired effect on Lily, as she let out a low growl, her eyes shaded with lust.

"Good girl." she practically moaned as she turned the dial on the remote control, causing the toy to start buzzing even more.

Gumi nearly screamed and clutched the windowsill tightly in an effort to support herself. Her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her, and she could feel her juices dripping down them, falling to the floor in a puddle of need.

" _Fuck,_ " Lily murmured, trailing a hand down her pants as she admired the sight before her. "This is so fuckin' hot, holy shit."

Hearing these words turned Gumi on even more, and she moaned even louder as the buzzing within her shook her to her core. She could feel the vibrations pulsing against her G spot, sinking deeper and deeper with each new pulse of buzzing that went by. She was already on the edge of release, and she didn't care how embarrassing it was.

"Ah! Mistress, I think - I think I'm getting close!"

In an instant, Lily snapped back to attention, shutting off the vibrator before more could be said. Gumi's face changed to a look of desperation. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy, that she would have to really work for it if she wanted it so bad, but it didn't stop her from wanting more.

"Mistress, wha-"

"Quiet." The order was firm, and Gumi immediately shut her mouth. "I told you that I wouldn't let you cum without my permission. Now that you've gone and made me all wet, I don't know if I can give it to you."

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Gumi cried.

"Don't fuckin' apologize to me. You knew this would happen, didn't you? You wanted to do this to me, slut."

Gumi had to bite her lip yet again to keep herself from screaming. She wanted it so badly; NEEDED to feel the sweet release of orgasm that her mistress was so intent on dangling just out of her reach. She could feel her body quivering from the strain of holding in her climax, her clit throbbing with need, but she didn't dare touch herself. No, that would only prolong the teasing. Or earn her another punishment. Admittedly, that last part was tempting, but Gumi was too weakened to misbehave.

She gasped as she felt the vibrator being pulled out of her. She didn't even have time to react further before Lily whirled her around and kissed her aggressively, forcing a surprised but pleasured "mmph" out of her. Their tongues eagerly wrapped around each other as Gumi opened her mouth to allow for more access. Lily ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer, biting down on Gumi's lower lip in a surprisingly gentle fashion.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting hard and clutching each other for dear life. Lily gave Gumi an impressed expression. "Fuck, you're really horny. Tell you what - if you can make me cum, I'll let you cum. Deal?"

Gumi nearly screamed her answer, but she restrained herself by grabbing on to her own wrists. "Y-yes, Mistress. Anything for you, Mistress."

Lily grinned, her teeth flashing in amusement. "Well, it looks like you are good for something after all. Get over here. Now." She sat back down on the bed and patted the spot in front of her. Her legs were spread, and she was in the process of slowly unzipping and unbuttoning her pants.

Gumi immediately heeded the order and bowed her head. Lily tossed her pants to the side, and Gumi looked up slightly to sneak a peek at her lacy black panties. "Take them off," Lily huffed.

Gumi nodded and carefully removed the underwear. She gazed admiringly at the dripping wetness between the Lily's toned, muscular legs and felt a surge of pride upon realizing that this was her doing.

A hand resting on her head snapped her back to reality. "Don't just stare at it!" Lily hissed, voice dripping with need and yet still somehow asserting dominance. She briefly ran her fingers through the emerald green locks before pushing Gumi forward.

Gumi closed her eyes and hummed contentedly as her mouth made contact with Lily's slit. Kissing it lightly, she slowly pushed her tongue inside, occasionally pulling out to kiss and suck at her clitoris. Lily grunted in pleasure and hissed curses as she felt her girlfriend's tongue work its magic on her.

"God...oh, _fuck,_ " she panted as Gumi moved her tongue around in a circular motion in order to scrape against her walls. She even hummed loudly, causing brief vibrations straight to Lily's G spot. "Shit! Gumi!"

Gumi smiled triumphantly (despite her mouth being busy already) when she heard her name. She figured Lily would have to break character at least once. When it came to roleplaying, Gumi was usually better at following the plan. She casually parted from Lily's entrance for just a short moment to relocate and lick her clit, earning a happy squeal.

Lily, meanwhile, was holding Gumi's head between her thighs with an iron grip. While they had been in a relationship for a little over two years now, she still couldn't get over how wonderful she was with her tongue. She remembered what it had been like their first time and would have laughed if not for the pleasure dominating her senses; Gumi had been so inexperienced then, so innocent and timid. Lily never would have guessed that she would turn out to be into something like this.

A sharp lick drew her attention back to what was going on, and Lily cried out in ecstasy. She was reaching her limit already, but she couldn't blame herself. Gumi was the best girl she had ever been with, so it was no wonder she came so quick whenever they had sex.

"A-ah! Gumi, I'm gonna cum!"

At these words, Gumi became even more determined. She licked and sucked with everything she had, making a show out of looking as dirty as possible. She glanced up at Lily and saw her gazing down at her with the most adorable expression of bliss.

That was when she came, gasping and shuddering as the girl between her legs eagerly lapped up the gushing fluids. Even when it was finished, Gumi didn't part until she was sure that she had swallowed every last drop.

"Hah...g-good girl..." Lily huffed as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. When she was finally done, she removed her hand from Gumi's hair and caught her breath before looking back at her. "Well...since you've definitely proven that you're not as useless as I thought, I think it's finally time for your reward."

Gumi perked up, but tried not to show it. She simply bowed her head once more and said, "Thank you, Mistress." Lily simply gave her a tired smile, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the greatest. Now, lie down, will ya?"

Gumi heeded the order at once and bent over, using her elbows as support. This was her favorite position. She felt more exposed this way, with her ass in the air and her legs spread not too far apart. It killed her back sometimes, but she didn't care. The feeling of being taken from behind made it all worth it.

Lily eyed her hungrily before leaning over and slowly tracing her inner thigh with her index finger. Gumi shuddered. At this point, she was so aroused that even the feeling of hands on her made her wet, regardless of where they were touching.

Finally, Lily slid one of her fingers inside at a tantalizingly slow pace, using her thumb to rub her clit gently. Gumi moaned at the small insertion, ecstatic that she was finally getting her much-sought-after relief.

"God, you're so fuckin' loud. It's cute as fuck. Keep goin'." Lily murmured, somehow still maintaining her dominant persona despite fully abandoning her character. This didn't stop Gumi from sticking to her role as she felt another finger slip inside.

"Oh!" she gasped, stammering as she felt a sharp tug on her hair. She leaned down to bury her face into the blankets as Lily began thrusting harder with three fingers, still massaging her clitoris. 

"Oh my god," Gumi said, her voice muffled by the sheets, "Deeper, Mistress, please, please, _please?_ " 

Lily complied, picking up the pace as she began to thrust harder and faster. Her thumb rubbed hard at Gumi's swollen clit whenever she paused to listen to her beg a little more. She had a weakness for Gumi's voice, especially when she was needy like this. Fortunately, she thought with a smirk, Gumi was weak to _her_ voice, too.

"Fuckin' slut," Lily whispered, "that's what you are. Nothin' but a dirty dyke slut."

Gumi tried her best to reply, but could only manage a few incomprehensible noises. She was blushing a deep crimson, Lily noted; the tips of her ears, just barely visible behind her hair, were tinted red. Fuck, she was so cute.

"Mistress, please, may I cum??" Gumi begged, finally working up enough stamina to form a coherent sentence. She could feel her G spot being hit with every thrust, and she knew she couldn't hold it in much longer if that was the case.

Lily smiled and changed her fierce hold on Gumi's hair to a light stroking motion. Mentally, she debated whether or not she wanted to make her wait a little longer, but her cries were just too damn cute, she felt compelled to give her what she wanted.

"Sure, sweetheart," Lily said, her voice taking on an exaggeratedly sweet tone, "you've been such a good girl. Just promise me somethin', honey, and then I'll let you cum." 

Gumi turned around as best she could to look Lily in the eyes. "Anything, Mistress, anything, just please please please let me cum, please??"

Lily couldn't help but chuckle a little at Gumi's pleas, particularly the desperation in her voice. It almost made her want to tease her a bit more, but she listened to her conscience and decided to be nice. "I want you to cut all that 'Mistress' shit and just scream my fuckin' name when you cum. Now, tell me who you belong to, dollface." Lily whispered in a husky tone as she leaned down and began to lick Gumi's entrance.

"Ah, Lily...!" Gumi responded with a shriek. "I mean, I belong to you, Lily!" She squirmed and writhed as she felt the tongue enter her and slide around wildly, making sure that no spot within her was left untouched. Tears welled up in her eyes; she knew she couldn't last long like this, especially when Lily was talking to her like that.

"Mmm, there we go." Lily huffed between licks. She lapped eagerly at Gumi's folds, relishing the noises that came from her every time she stopped to kiss or nuzzle her clit. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently, applying soft pressure to it with her tongue. Gumi gasped and bucked her hips toward Lily's face without meaning to, the sensation too wonderful for her to keep still.

"Lily," she cried, her throat sore, "I think I'm getting close!" It was true; she could feel herself holding back to keep from coming undone without permission, but she knew for a fact that she couldn't hold on. She was grinding shamelessly against Lily's tongue, clenching the sheets so hard she thought she might tear through them, unable to keep herself from shrieking in ecstasy as her orgasm drew near. She needed it, and she felt so delightfully ashamed at needing it that she needed it even more.

"That's it, sweetheart. Just relax and let go." Lily whispered encouragingly. She punctuated her sentence with a slow, long lick, burrowing her tongue as deep as it could go. Sure enough, that did it.

"Lily! Lily! LILY!"

With that final cry, Gumi climaxed in a wave of delight, all other words failing her as she repeated her girlfriend's name over and over. Lily smiled and continued to lick and suck until she was finished, making sure that she was able to ride out her orgasm as long as possible before the juices eventually stopped flowing.

Gumi was exhausted as she lay sprawled out on the bed, gasping for air. Lily slid up behind her and kissed her neck lovingly, running a hand up and down her back. Gumi practically melted into the touch, bringing the hand up to her face so she could feel its warmth on her cheek.

"Not too bad, huh?" Lily teased. "You okay, hon? I didn't hurt ya too bad or anything, did I?"

Gumi hummed and snuggled deeper into Lily's embrace in an attempt to hide her blush. "No, I'm fine. You were, ah...really wonderful. Sorry if I was too embarrassing or loud or annoying..."

"What? No way! You did great, sweetie," Lily replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "That was super fun! I didn't even know you _could_ yell. It was pretty fuckin' awesome to hear, if you ask me."

Gumi giggled and returned the kiss, rubbing her nose against Lily's afterwards. "Thank you...you were amazing, too. I, um, enjoyed that a lot." Her voice shrank to a shy whisper, the way it normally did whenever she talked about anything remotely sexual. In Lily's opinion, it was incredibly adorable, but she didn't say it out loud for fear that Gumi would get too flustered and cover her face. For now, she just wanted to look into her eyes and savor the moment while it lasted.

"Is there anything ya want? Like, do ya wanna take the outfit off or somethin'?"

Gumi paused for a moment. "Um...I guess I do want to change into something more comfortable."

Lily smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You just want to wear one of my hoodies, don't ya?"

Gumi flushed and raised her hands defensively. "I...I mean!!! If you don't want me to, that's okay!! I just-"

"Relax, dollface, it's no big deal! You look cute with my clothes on, anyway." Lily got up and stretched, holding out a hand to her girlfriend. "In fact, I think we both could use a shower or somethin'. I know how much you hate bein' sweaty, and you honestly look like an adorable mess right now. C'mon, sweetheart."

Gumi took her hand with a small smile and got shakily to her feet. Lily, seemingly dissatisfied with her wobbly gait, decided that it was better to pick her up and carry her bridal style instead. Gumi snuggled into the strong hold, wishing that it could last forever. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved being carried; it made her feel secure. She was the only one Lily was ever this gentle with, and she treasured every moment of it.

Maybe that was the reason she liked being the submissive, or maybe it had nothing to do with it whatsoever. She just felt safer with Lily, no matter what they were doing. In that way, she knew that she could never get seriously hurt around her. That feeling of mutual trust was what kept her going every day, what let her know that everything would turn out okay in the end. Lily was there, and that was all that mattered.

"Babe?" Lily asked, snapping Gumi out of her train of thought. "We're in the bathroom now. You want me to put ya down now, or do ya need a minute?"

Gumi sighed blissfully. "Actually, I'd like to stay like this a little bit longer, if that's okay with you."

Lily's grin lit up her whole face. "Whatever you say, princess."

And so they remained, savoring each other's company and letting their minds wander to thoughts of what they would do in the future. They both knew one thing for sure, though: they'd have to bring the maid outfit back again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this story like two years ago when i was a horny 16 year old so i was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to post it but yknow what??? gumi literally has a voicebank called "adult" so im allowing porn of her. that being said if you ever make porn of teenage!gumi or any of the other underage vocaloids you can be prepared to Die


End file.
